Sentimientos Encontrados
by aysel.sk
Summary: Resumen: La noche era su aliada, la luna su testigo, los zafiros serenos chocaron contra el castaño chispeante, y ese solo fue el comienzo de su locura, Sasha es una niña juguetona, Armín un soñador optimista, ¿Qué podría salir mal? La sinceridad les juega una broma y disfruta del tormento ajeno, el juego apenas comienza y el fuego aún no se ha encendido.


Resumen: La noche era su aliada, la luna su testigo, los zafiros serenos chocaron contra el castaño chispeante, y ese solo fue el comienzo de su locura, Sasha es una niña juguetona, Armin un soñador optimista, ¿Qué podría salir mal? La sinceridad les juega una broma y disfruta del tormento ajeno, el juego apenas comienza y el fuego aún no se ha encendido, pero pronto descubrirán cuan agradable puede ser perderse en el fuego del otro.

Aclaraciones:

Hola, saludos a todos los fans de esta fantástica serie, SnKLovers, las cosas se están poniendo buenas para los que siguen el manga, y más ahora que está programado el estreno de la segunda temporada en Abril de este año, ¿alguien más está ansioso?, Pues bien, Hayime Isayama nos tiene a todos prendados, este buen hombre es el creador de todo este fantástico mundo, ni los personajes ni la trama son míos. Ahora bien, vamos al fic, esta tal vez sea una idea loca, pero no eh visto ningún fic de Armin y Sasha juntos, por lo que me propuse jugar un poco con las reglas y ver qué pasa al juntarlos, la verdad fue un gusto escribir este humilde relato, espero que también sea de su agrado el leerlo, cualquier comentario, queja u opinión será bien recibida

N/A: No podía empezar si antes anunciar este mensaje para los que siguen Querida Alma Gemela, no se preocupen, no está en Hiatus ni nada, pienso actualizar dentro de poco, deberás, así que no me maten por empezar con este nuevo fic, para que sepan tengo bocetos de todo lo que pasara en la historia, capitulo a capitulo, incluso el final, el hecho es que la narrativa no me transmitía lo que quería plasmar en cada escena, razón por la cual escribí el capítulo 4 más de tres veces prácticamente y sin embargo no terminaba de convencerme, por lo que decidí tomarme un himpas hasta que las piezas concuerden y la narrativa me deje conforme, les pido disculpas por haberme atrasado tanto. Sin más, los invito a leer y disfrutar de este humilde trabajo.

Sentimientos Encontrados.

Armín se levantó a mitad de la noche, estaba cansado si, pero las pesadillas y el sentimiento de pesadez no se le iban desde hace varias noches, salió de la habitación compartida con Eren, Jean y Connie, fue sigiloso, precavido solo como el era capaz de serlo, apretó los dientes cuando la puerta se abrió y las bisagras rechinaron, observó a sus compañeros, mutismo total, ninguno pareció notarlo, tal vez estaban demasiado cansados, pero era normal ignorar un sonido tan intrascendente; habían aprendido a ignorarlo, sus oídos estaban atentos a los grandes escándalos generados por muros cayendo.

Salió al pasillo, una camisa blanca arrugada y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy gastados que usaba únicamente para dormir, eran sus únicas prendas, no era que le agradaba usarlos para dormir, pero siendo que ellos vivían en situaciones límites debían estar preparados para todo y todo tipo de circunstancias. Llegó a la puerta que daba al exterior, dudo en atravesarla, pero finalmente se decidió, con un crujido la puerta cedió y el solo se sentó en las escalinatas del pórtico. Sus músculos se relajaron al compás de la noche, una pequeña brisa chocaba su rostro, el estaba ausente, divagando, su mente solo quería paz, basta de horror, destrucción y sangre a su alrededor, su expresión limpia se contrajo en una mueca de asco al pensar en todo eso, sus ojos azules se cerraron disfrutando la noche, así era el, tranquilo, fuera de este mundo cruel en el que fue empujado a sobrevivir, el era distinto que los demás, tal vez el más soñador de todos, aún más que Eren, tantos sueños podía llegar a tejer que no le molestaba compartir unos cuantos con sus amigos.

Aún así, a su manera, era un joven que poco a poco se iba endureciendo, con cada batalla, con cada caída, con cada trozo arrancado de su inmaduro corazón, recordó a su abuelo, el único pedazo de familia que le quedaba cuando niño, y le fue cruelmente arrebatado por los estándares de la alta sociedad, el no era tonto, el sabía que su abuelo no era más que un sacrificio para la oligarquía, y también sabía que su abuelo lo había aceptado con gusto con tal de salvarle el pellejo a su único nieto. La vida es cruel, los ojos vacíos lo demostraban, el estaba cansado; tal vez harto, sólo sus amigos encendían una pequeña chispa de esperanza en esos grandes ojos azules. Suspiró, froto una de sus manos contra su cabeza, desordenando su cabellera rubia. Otro suspiro y dejo que la nostalgia lo arrastrará.

Sasha caminaba en las penumbras de la estancia, con una mano se frotaba los ojos dormilones y con la otra el estómago hambriento que le exigía atención, era tarde, tal vez tres o cuatro de la mañana, sabía que a esa hora no había nadie que le impidiera saquear la alacena, se había convertido en una maestra del sigilo, y como mínimo debía serlo para poder escapar de su compañera de cuarto, Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman. Todo un desafío, sabía que si la encontraba le esperaría un regaño, y seguramente un castigo añadido. Pero no había remedio, tenía hambre y eso no la dejaría dormir, sus necesidades básicas estaban primero, entró en la cocina y tomó un par de hogazas de pan, se relamió los labios, con delicadeza impropia penetró en los oscuros pasillos con la boca llena y los brazos ocupados, se pregunto si sería conveniente ir y comer en su habitación con su compañera sentidos de lince al lado, observó el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones para luego mirar el pasillo que daba al exterior del campamento, si, sería mejor idea comer a la luz de la Luna, que entrar en conflictos con su compañera, se dirigió haciendo malabares con la comida y como pudo tomó el pomo de la puerta, sus cejas se levantaron interrogantes al ver que la puerta estaba sin traba, casi abierta, abrió lentamente con miedo a interrumpir algo. ¿Quién estaría afuera a esas horas?

Sus castaños ojos se abrieron de par en par al encontrarse a quien menos esperaba en esa noche, ahí estaba acurrucado en las escaleras, con los ojos levemente cerrados, y su cabello tapando la mayor parte de su rostro, se acercó lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido y se sentó en el otro extremo de las escaleras, lo observó detalladamente, Sasha se asombró de los delicados rasgos que Armín podía tener aún siendo hombre, su cabello era fino. Había humedad en el ambiente, en el aire podían llegar a sentirse las gotitas de humedad cayendo inocentemente sobre sus cuerpos, a Sasha le pareció refrescante, comenzó con su objetivo principal cuando su estómago la regaño por la tardanza, masticaba despacio por miedo a despertar con su brusquedad al bello durmiente, lo miro de reojo, era pequeño al igual que Connie, noto como la camisa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo a causa de la humedad y marcaba los músculos de los hombros y la espalda, se sonrojo de inmediato al notar aquello, sacudió la cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos pecaminosos, pero fue precisamente ese movimiento brusco el que sacó a Armín de su trance soñador, los orbes azules se abrieron con sorpresa y la miraron con desconfianza, hasta que parecieron reconocer su figura. Los dos se miraron en silencio, a Sasha de repente se le había ido el apetito.

\- ¿Sasha? - cuestionó tallándose los ojos, tratando de espantar la estela de sueño.

Sasha aún parecía estar en trance, como si no reconociera su nombre, sólo podía observar al pequeño soldado, sacudió su cabeza.

-Eh… ah lo siento, ¿te interrumpí? Es que bueno veras… esta lindo aquí afuera…- Sasha trató de forzar una sonrisa mientras se frotaba el cuello, había metido la pata de nuevo, debió imaginarse que algo así pasaría. Armín la observaba con expresión limpia, no parecía enfadado ni molesto con su presencia, es más, a Sasha casi le da un paro cuando el rubio le sonrió de forma pacificadora.

-Si… realmente es tranquilo aquí afuera. - dijo mientras miraba las estrellas, ambos se quedaron en silencio, apenas y el sonido del viento era perceptible el arrullo que los grillos tocaban de fondo era encantador, a Sasha se le antojó todo muy familiar, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Sonrió, la noche era encantadora. Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad y la luna llena los iluminaba de manera graciosa con su tenue luz blanca. Las sombras danzaban alrededor del campamento al son del viento.

Armín y Sasha se miraron, sonrieron. Y siguieron admirando la noche en silencio, distinto de lo que imaginaban ninguno estaba incómodo en la presencia del otro, después de todo eran compañeros de batalla, tanto tiempo entrenando juntos les había dado la suficiente confianza como para disfrutar la compañía del otro. Sasha rompió el hechizo.

-No sabía que te gustaban las noches campestres Armín, no pareces ese tipo de chico. – le dijo la castaña casi como una broma, mientras ojeaba su vestimenta. No esperaba respuesta.

\- ¿deberás? ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó, parecía más curioso que enfadado por la burla.

-Eh… pues, verás… eres…- trataba de articular mientras con sus manos apuntaba el pequeño cuerpo y trataba de decir algo que no sonará del todo ofensivo. El sólo la miraba sin comprender del todo.

-Anda dilo ya, que no te de pena. - le ánimo, y ella se sintió miserable.

-Es sólo que… bueno, eres muy delgado y pequeño…- dijo dudando de sus palabras, el joven sólo sonrió y le ánimo a continuar, ¿Por qué era tan educado y comprensivo? ¿Cómo podía existir una persona así de delicada en tiempos tan crueles? Sasha no comprendía. – Eres muy elegante y delicado como para pasar una noche tu sólo en un bosque donde abundan los peligros, dime ¿cómo cuidarías allí afuera a la intemperie tus rasgos tan finos?, ¡Rayos! Ojalá yo tuviera rasgos así…- se detuvo en cuanto asimilo todo lo que le había soltado, trago saliva y pensó que sería bueno que un oso salvaje la atacara y la hiciera trocitos en ese momento, ¿Dónde estaban los titanes cuando se les necesitaba? Giro la cabeza para observar la reacción del rubio. Armin la miraba sereno un poco apenado, sus ojos muy abiertos parecían sorprendidos por lo dicho, y Sasha pudo distinguir un leve rubor en sus mejillas, apenas asomando, el color carmín hacia aparición, observó como él se rascaba la mejilla, el volvió la vista al firmamento y pareció recobrar fuerzas.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón, no soy del todo campestre, de echo siempre viví en la ciudad, junto con mi abuelo, Eren y Mikasa, en esos tiempos no estaba acostumbrado a los tratos rudos del ejército, pero de alguna manera, todo sirvió para hacerme a mi y a los chicos, más fuertes de lo que éramos en ese entonces, sólo niños inocentes… débiles… hasta que nos tuvimos que enfrentar a la cruda realidad, de que solamente éramos ganado… - Sasha noto como la voz de Armin se volvía más profunda, lo miro de reojo, había alrededor del él un manto invisible de nostalgia, casi melancólico, ella a su manera también era sensible, sus cabellos castaños siempre chispeantes parecían haberse humedecido en la atmósfera y caían tristes, desanimados. Bien Sasha, venia demasiado bien, ella necesitaba meter la pata de alguna manera, ahora el _pequeño soldado_ , como le había apodado recientemente, estaba triste y no tenía idea de que decir.

-Ya veo… tú estabas cuando ocurrió el desastre del muro María, hace un par de años ¿verdad? -la sutileza no era una de sus características, Armin le dio una rápida mirada, Sasha parecía una niña inocente, no había maldad en sus ojos, ni rastro de malicia en la pregunta, ella era simple, tenía curiosidad, sana curiosidad por su persona, noto como sus facciones se tensaban, parecía preocupada por haber dicho algo incorrecto, Armin suspiro, que niña, parecía inquieta, ansiosa.

-Si… es un recuerdo difícil de borrar, ese día todos perdimos lo poco que nos quedaba de nuestras familias. - dijo en un suspiro largo, doloroso, insensible. – lo único que nos mantuvo cuerdos fue la mutua compañía y los sueños infantiles… - se detuvo sólo para observar como Sasha le miraba embobada, con un interés poco común, atenta a cada una de sus palabras.- éramos unos críos, en esos tiempos solíamos mirar a las estrellas y nos dedicábamos a hacer planes para salir fuera de las murallas, para encontrar la verdadera libertad y no vivir pensando en que en cualquier momento seríamos comida de titán, éramos muy ingenuos, lo seguimos siendo.- declaró con una pequeña sonrisa asomando.- pero a pesar de todo no eran tan malos tiempos, estábamos juntos y teníamos momentos como estos, en los que compartíamos opiniones justo como ahora…- terminó y le dirigió una suave sonrisa a Sasha, ella le correspondió.

El silencio nocturno volvió a invadirlos, una suave brisa los azotó con delicadeza, Armín no pudo evitar volver a pensar en ese fatídico día, en su único familiar caído en desgracia, sacrificándose únicamente para salvarlo a él, con más razón debía valorar su vida y sin embargo apenas y tenía fuerzas para continuar.

-Armín, ¿estás bien? – Sasha pareció notar su desánimo. El asintió y se forzó a sonreír, ella le clavó la mirada, pero no le pregunto más.

A los pocos minutos Armín pudo percibir como la castaña revolvía entre sus prendas, parecía buscar algo con el afán propio de una niña. Finalmente vio como los ojos de ella brillaron y sacó de su chaqueta un pedazo de pan, lo observó con intensidad, Armín sintió pena por el pobre pan. Sorpresivamente fue colocado a escasos centímetros de su cara, él la observó sin comprender, sus irises se agrandaron al ver la sonrisa alegre y juguetona de Sasha, el gesto fue inocente, pero a Armín se le hizo delicioso, él tomó el pan que le ofrecía con la mano extendida, y le sonrió.

-Gracias…- fue un leve susurro, pero Sasha lo escucho. Sonrisa, sonrisa.

-No hay nada mejor que la comida para pasar los malos tragos. - decía dichosa al ver como el pequeño soldado comenzaba a devorar su regalo. Armín saborea cada pedazo y Sasha queda extasiada al ver el cambio que se produce en él, la tristeza había sido expulsada completamente, se sujeta las rodillas y recuesta su cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas, le gusta verle feliz, ahora parecía el mismo niño brillante y optimista que había conocido años atrás. Armín la voltea a ver.

-Está buenísimo. - dice asombrado, y escucha la risa cantarina de Sasha. – tiene pasas del bosque, es raro conseguir un pan tan rico. - Sasha sólo le dedica una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Verdad, que sí? Mi olfato nunca falla cuando se trata de comida. – sus mejillas se colorean por el alarde, Armín piensa que se ve adorable. Una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura, pero sabe que en su mente ella a echo un gran acto de bondad y valor.

\- ¿de dónde lo sacaste? - interroga, suspicaz, él ya sabe la respuesta, pero vamos, quería picarle un poco, era su turno de divertirse. - sólo los oficiales de más alto rango tienen el honor de escoger alimentos tan deliciosos.

A Sasha parece írsele lo pícaro, y Armín quiere reír, pero se contiene, la observa impasible como exigiendo respuesta.

-Bueno… verás, ehh… yo… - decía tratando de parecer inocente, con ademanes exagerados, Armín no lo pudo soportar y una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios, Sasha lo observó en trance hasta que comprendió que el rubio sólo quería incomodarla. – Tú … - dijo con un tono peligroso en la voz, mientras se acercaba como si fuera un oso a punto de darle el zarpazo. – pequeño malvado…- lo atrapó, Armín se sorprendió ante el contacto, pero continúo riendo, sintió como Sasha comenzaba a pellizcarle las mejillas para que dejará de reír y el sólo pudo reír más, al final ambos sucumbieron a la risa, al separarse se miraron con camaradería, felices, satisfechos con las sorpresas que les había deparado la noche.

-Bueno, es hora de que me retire, en la mañana Mikasa se pone quisquillosa y querrá que la ayude a ordenar todo, a parte de los preparativos para la verificación de los equipos tridimensionales…- suspiro cansada al recordar todo aquello y el hecho de que no había descansado adecuadamente le jugaba en contra. Se irguió con desgana y se estiró para desperezar los músculos entumecidos. Armín sólo asintió comprensivo, Sasha le sonrió y el se quedó duro, ella aún trataba de animarle.

-Que descanses. - saludo apenas audible, se sentía apenado. Su sonrisa inocente le había tomado por sorpresa.

-Hasta luego, tú también descansa. - dijo suave, casi jovial, Sasha era comprensiva a su manera, comenzó a caminar hacia el portal.

A Armín se le antojó mirarla de soslayo, casi como un espía, tan silenciosa como había aparecido, desapareció. Había disfrutado de su compañía, Sasha era una buena niña, se dijo así mismo, revolvió sus hebras doradas y se levantó, el también tendría que descansar, no quería ideas raras a esas horas de la noche, Armín era suspicaz, inteligente, sabía que actitudes como esas eran su debilidad, por que más allá de las apariencias él se guiaba por acciones determinadas, patrones de conducta y comportamiento que dejaban a la luz lo más claro y oscuro de las personas, él no era un chico débil a la atracción física, no era fácil de impresionar , y sin embargo hubo algo en los gestos de Sasha que lo atrapó , el no lo admitiría, sólo eran compañeros, que compartieron una linda e inocente noche, nada más.

Entró en su habitación y se acostó, sintió hermoso el contacto con su cama, su propio peso descansando sobre el colchón, de repente el sueño lo atrapó, lo único en lo que pudo pensar antes de caer rendido fue en unos dulces orbes castaños y una sonrisa contagiosa. Diablos.

Notas finales:

Y hasta aquí llegamos, ustedes opinen si debería seguir o no, no lo sé, yo los veo muy tiernos juntos, ¿ustedes que piensan?, sin mencionar que son de mis personajes favoritos, Armin es tan lindo y Sasha tan natural, ¡me encantan! díganme que otra pareja podría aparecer, o que otros personajes merecen su propio fic, me gustan los retos.

Bien, Saludos y nos leemos la próxima.

Desde ya Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, ¡son fantásticos!.


End file.
